More
by Bravery0898
Summary: Casual sex is simply sex between two people until one ends up wanting more. A little drama, a little humor, and a lot of lemons! Short chapters, Quick updates!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little story I need to get off my mind! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

**EPOV**

She ran her hands up my back, gripping me tighter as I ravished the skin of her neck. She moaned my name this time. It egged me on. I wanted to bring her closer to me. I wanted more. I would always want more.

All those times when I pretended that what we were doing wasn't dirty, wasn't meaningless, I imagined that what we were doing could be more than casual sex for her. That she too wanted more from me. She opened her mouth and caressed mine with hers. Her kisses were much softer this time, sweeter. And I could trick myself into thinking we would make love. I could be slow. I could worship her the way she deserved.

"Please...please..." Bella cried. "I need you."

I need you.

I needed to stop. I pulled back and looked at her, feeling torn between listening to my body and listening to my head. I already knew what my stupid fucking heart wanted. And looking at her face right now made everything more difficult. Her eyes were dark with lust and her expression was tender. She still was gripping me tightly.

"What is it?" Her voice was husky. I had to move away from her before I lost myself again. "Edward?"

How could I be strong enough to do this? I took a breath and focused on simply not feeling.

"I can't do this anymore."

* * *

**That will be about the extent of the drama in this story. **

**Reviews are like Edward. The more the merrier!**

**Next update 4:30pm CST**

**-Bravery**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before Bella...**

* * *

**EPOV**

**Where the hell are you? -Em**

I was running late. Emmett McCarty, my sister's boyfriend, had been texting me nonstop since I got out of work. I wasn't sure how Rosalie could handle it sometimes. It was a Friday, and I had the weekend off. I had one long shitty week at work, so when Emmett called me up and asked me to meet him and our college friend Ben Cheney at _Quatro_, a local bar, I didn't hesitate. There were actually three other sister bars: _Uno_, _Dos_, and _Tres_.

I know. Clever.

**Almost there. -Edward**

My phone immediately began buzzing. I didn't have to look to already know who it was.

"Yes, Emmett?"

"Edward, get your ass here now!" He yelled. I could hear loud music in the background. "There are hot chicks everywhere."

I frowned.

"Hey asshole, you're dating Rosalie, my sister. Did you forget?"

Emmett laughed. "I meant for you, douchebag!"

I shook my head as the cab pulled into the bar. I tipped the driver and got out of the car.

"I'm here, so you can relax now, sweetheart," I muttered. I took a breath. I was a little anxious going into the bar. I really hadn't been out lately. With my luck, Emmett would try to send me home with a feminine looking man.

"Awesome! We're at the bar, so find us when you walk in," he shouted. "But you better not be dressed like an uptight bitch like last time. You looked like Mr. Rogers. No fucking sweater vests. You look like a pedophile in those. If you're wearing one, I swear I'll punch you in the junk."

Before I could respond, he hung up. I glanced down at my clothing to make sure I didn't look like too much of a tool and hoped my blue jacket and dress pants wouldn't be too dressy. Too late now. Here's to hoping I didn't get punched in the dick.

* * *

**Reviews are as lovely as Emmett's personality. **

**Next update: 6:15pm CST**

**-Bravery**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow...um, I love you all! Also, I forgot a very important disclaimer!**

**All things of the Twilight nature belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Also not beta'd. **

**Would anyone like to make a banner for this story? PM me!**

* * *

**EPOV**

As soon as I entered, I was bombarded with loud music from a local band. They had played at _Quatro_ before. And contrary to popular belief, this bar did not play Spanish music. I scanned the place for Emmett and Ben. Emmett was correct. There were plenty of gorgeous women in the place. I smiled politely at the few who glanced at me and looked back down. I wasn't exactly savvy when it came to the female population.

Fortunately, I didn't need to look for long. I spotted the guys leaving against the bar, watching an older woman who was grinding on her significantly younger male dance partner. He didn't seem to mind one bit. I walked over and stood next to them.

"Hey, Edward!" Ben shouted gleefully, clapping me on the back. Emmett turned toward me and handed me a drink. "We're just...watching cougars."

"Thanks," I grinned. I really could have gone for something stronger though, especially if I was being coerced into watching cougars.

"Man, I'm so glad you're not wearing a sweater vest... and that you decided to come out tonight, Edward," Emmett told me. "You're always so busy doing lame ass work, wearing lame ass sweater vests."

"It's my job, Emmett. I can't exactly not do it," I laughed as I took a sip of my beer. "And I don't wear sweater vests."

"Yeah, but you work too hard," he whined. "And you've been a pissy bitch lately. We need to get you laid. What's it been, three years?"

I frowned. "A couple months." It had been six months actually, but I didn't want to talk about that. Catching your girlfriend with _two_ guys is not something a person wanted to remember. That was why I had been avoiding social events. It was embarrassing to be told that you weren't man enough to take care of your woman's needs. I shuddered and continued to drink with my buddies.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are a slap in the face to Edward's evil ex. **

**Next update: 10pm CST**

**-Bravery**


	4. Chapter 4

**Epov**

"Dude, it's about time you get over that chick," Ben chimed in. "We'll find you someone here." He scanned the room. I shook my head and ordered a round of shots for myself and my buddies.

"And hopefully she won't be into ménage à trois," Emmett muttered. I smirked. Honestly, Irina and I hadn't been dating that long, so I was more surprised than anything else. I was definitely pissed when I found her and more than a little traumatized by the image, but I wasn't entirely heartbroken. I threw myself into my work.

I really didn't want to deal with that shit again anyway. We threw the shots back. "I don't think I really have time for that, anyway, so you can stop looking for me."

"You have time for sex!" Emmett bitched. "It's not like we're finding a wife for you."

I forced a laugh, scratching my neck awkwardly. I definitely wasn't ready for that quite yet. I gulped down the rest of my beer and got us another round. Emmett was too busy eyeing the females to even take notice of the extra beer.

"Yo, Ed, attractive female, six o'clock," Emmett spoke quietly. "She has had her eye on you since you walked in here."

I looked around. "My six o'clock or yours?"

"What? We're facing the same direction, dumbass," Emmett said. I heard Ben laugh next to me. "Over there." He pointed to a short girl with dark hair. She was definitely cute, but I wasn't sure this was a good idea. I came here to relax, not to find my next fuck.

"That's technically about five-thirty, not six o'clock," I smirked.

Emmett punched me in the shoulder. I winced but didn't say anything about the pain.

"So...are you going to stand here all night, or are you going to go over and buy her a drink?" Ben nudged me. I moved away from the both of them and turned back to the bar. I wasn't ready...yet.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are Edward orgasms, and I might get in another chapter tonight depending on the response! Yes, that is a bribe.

See you at 8:30am CST if not before then :)

-Bravery


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

"Well?" Ben urged.

"Hold on a minute." I was nervous. And rusty. I wasn't sure if I had game anymore.

Or really if I ever did. Ben ordered us another round of shots. I was drinking too quickly, but I needed some courage. I wasn't sure why I was letting them make me do this. I threw back the shot, noticing it was stronger than the others.

"What was that?"

"Patrón. How have you never had Patrón before?"

"I don't know," I mumbled, turning back around. "Okay, I'm going to buy that girl a drink."

"You go, Edward!" Emmett laughed loudly shoving me. I stumbled and turned around to glare at him. "Damn, boy, you already drunk?"

I shook my head and continued walking, keeping my eye on the prize. Straight toward the girl with the dark hair. She was very cute. Especially now that there were two of her. Yes, I was definitely going to do this. And my plan was to take her home.

"Dude, watch out!" I heard Emmett yell and I turned my head in confusion. Ben was watching with a horrified look on his face while Emmett's eyes were amused and wide as can be. And out of nowhere I was falling over something on the floor. I yelped, whipping my head back around, and braced my fall with my hands. Irina had once made me take a yoga class with her, telling me it would be fun. My body was incapable of most of the positions the instructor wanted us to do, aside from the 'downward dog'. That was the the position I appeared to be in...in the middle of a bar. My ass was sticking straight up in the air. I could hear Emmett and Ben roaring in laughter in the background. I tried to move; however whatever I had tripped over was trapped underneath me...mainly my middle section. Still in the strange yoga position, I felt something hitting my stomach, and I looked down to see a girl pinned under me, attempting to shove me off of her.

My crotch was right in her face.

* * *

**See you at 11:30am CST!**

**-Bravery**


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

"Get the hell off of me!"

She shoved me off of her with great force.

"I'm so sorry!" I stutter. "I didn't even see you there. Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?"

I analyzed her body to make sure she was alright. There didn't appear to be any major damage, but her clothing was ridiculous. She had on a tight red one strap tank top and even tighter black short shorts that led to her never ending legs.

How had I missed her?

My eyes traveled back up her body to her face and she had her eyes closed. Her lips were in a pout and her eyebrows were furrowed at she groaned and rubbed her neck. The sound went straight to my dick. It was unfortunate, considering I already lost my chance with her. I frowned. Then she opened her eyes and focused them on me. She was scowling.

"Are you blind? How do you just fall on someone?" She snapped, narrowing her eyes at me. She smoothed over her long dark hair that had gotten mussed in the midst of my tumble.

"Are you serious right now?" I asked in disbelief. Even though she was very attractive, she was acting as though I fell on her on purpose. "I was walking. I don't stare at the floor when I'm walking. And what were you doing on the floor anyway?"

"I was tying my shoe," she lifted her leg in front of me to show her untied Converse, "before you decided to shove your dick in my face. You're lucky I didn't punch you in the junk."

That was the second time tonight somebody threatened to punch me in the dick. I really needed to be more careful. Emmett was one thing, but I wouldn't put it past this girl to mangle my goods.

* * *

**What do you think of Bella?**

**Next update: 4pm CST**

**Add this story to your alerts so you can be one of the first to read it :)**

**-Bravery**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

"I didn't see you," I muttered, grabbing her small ankle and tying her shoe without thinking. "It was an accident. I would have never done that on purpose."

I realized we were still on the floor, having this conversation. She was staring at me with dark eyes that were difficult to read. I think she was actually trying to determine whether I was being truthful or not.

I stood up and brushed my pants off before holding out my hand to her. She looked at me confused, but hesitantly placed her hand in mine. It was very soft and small. I pulled her up. "Um...thanks for tying my shoe, but I'm still pissed at you. You should really watch where you're going unless you were purposely trying to put your crotch in my face. If so, you were pretty spot on."

I smirked, shaking my head at her. When she was on her feet, I realized I was a full head taller than her. She seemed taller on the floor. "That wasn't my intention."

She grinned up at me. "Well, that's a shame," she responded quietly. "I'm Bella by the way. Since we're holding hands, we might as well shake them."

I felt my ears turn pink and hoped she couldn't see it in the dark bar. "Edward. Nice to meet you," I responded, shaking her hand. "Can I get you a drink? At least to make up for the fact that I fell on you."

"I think that would be a nice peace offering. I just have to text my friends. They abandoned me while I was tying my shoe." She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text, then looked up at me and grinned. "Alright they don't seem to care either way. Let's go."

I felt her squeeze my palm. We were still holding hands.

* * *

**Isn't Edward sweet? :-)**

**Next update: 6:45pm CST**

**-Bravery**


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

I smiled back and let go of her hand gesturing for her to follow me. We walked back to the bar where Ben looked impressed and Emmett looked incredulous.

"Only you could sit on someone's face and then get them to hang out with you, Edward," Ben laughed.

"Seriously, did he pay you to come over here?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"He offered to buy me a drink," Bella giggled and shrugged. She was cute. I was more than okay with the complete turn of events. The more Bella spoke, the more attractive she became to me. Normally, it was the other way around. I was almost grateful I fell on her. The other girl was long forgotten.

"Emmett and Ben, this is Bella. Bella, this is Emmett and Ben. What will you be drinking?"

"It better not be something girly!" Emmett said. Bella shook her head.

"I'll have Guinness." We all looked at her in awe. A girl who can drink Guinness? She looked at us and raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing," I turned away and flagged down the bartender. We ordered our drinks, and I looked back at this very pretty girl who was already chugging her drink. She set her drink down and took a deep breath.

"Gross, who's the old lady dancing with the child?" She scrunched her nose. I turned to see who she was talking about and saw the same cougar and young guy from earlier. "Is that his mom? Is this his Sweet 16?"

She glanced up at me and for a moment smiled sheepishly as if she hadn't meant to say any of that. I could already tell that Bella was a cool chick.

"So, Bella, what do you do?" I asked her, taking a sip of my beer.

"I'm a stripper," she responded. I choked on my drink.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Last update for tonight! See you tomorrow!**

**-Bravery**


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

Her lips twitched. I opened my mouth and she started laughing. "I'm a teacher."

Emmett began laughing loudly. I looked at her clothes. She didn't dress like a teacher.

"I like her, Edward," he nudged me.

"Really? What do you teach?" Ben chimed in, completely ignoring her joke.

"Middle school. Language Arts and Social Studies," she responded, still smirking at me. "And what do you all do?"

"I'm a carpenter," Emmett answered. "I work downtown."

"I work with Emmett," Ben nodded.

"Awesome, how long have you guys been doing that?" Bella asked.

"Seven years," Emmett answered. "I like the work."

"That's good. And what about you, Edward?" She looked back up at me with her big brown eyes.

"I work at a publishing company," I answered. "I'm an editor."

She smiled wide, and I could see her straight white teeth. "That's incredible."

Out of my peripherals, I saw Emmett and Ben exchange a look. I already know what they're thinking.

A few shots and drinks later, Bella had Ben and I clutching our stomachs from laughing so hard. "I'm not kidding! I saw him take the sandwich out of the teacher's lounge garbage, look around, and take a huge bite!" Bella exclaimed with wide eyes. "I almost threw up right there!"

"Maybe he forgot his lunch," Emmett said, not understanding the humor. "I probably would have done the same."

"That's because you're an animal, Emmett," I muttered. Bella giggled from next to me. Emmett shook his head and checked his phone.

"Shit!" He jumped. "Rose is going to kill me. Ben, we gotta go. I told Rose I'd be at her place forty-five minutes ago."

"Let me chug this really quick," Ben responded and chugged the rest of his beer. "Ok, ready. It was a pleasure to meet you, Bella. Hope to see you again soon. See ya, Edward."

"Bye-" They had already taken off. I glanced over at Bella but she was looking down at her drink in her hands.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me," she said, peeking up at me through her lashes.

* * *

**What do you think will happen next? ;-)**

**Next update: 3pm CST. See you then.**

**-Bravery**


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

Bella moved infinitesimally closer to me and bit her lip. For a split second, I thought she was nervous, but when I looked into her eyes, I could see that she was anything but.

And that made me nervous even with all the liquid courage I had.

"Yeah," I took another gulp of my beer. Her mouth lifted on one side as though she was amused. Her eyes were dark and glazed. She licked her lips, drawing my attention to them once more. Then she moved directly in front of me. She pressed her hands against my chest and slid them up to my shoulders. Stand on the tips of her toes, she put her lips to my ear and said, "Let's get out of here, Edward."

I felt her breath on my skin as she dragged her lips along my jaw. She brought her lips to mine and kissed me softly. I felt my heart racing. It had been so long.

So long.

The last time a woman was this close to me was Irina, and I couldn't keep her satisfied. Bella...well she was a sexually-charged being. How could I possibly satisfy her?

"Um...I-" she cut me off by kissing me again.

"Do you want me, Edward?" She purred. She could feel my need for her, I was sure.

I nodded. "Yes. Very much so."

"I want you, too," she brought her hand up to my cheek and caressed the skin there. "Come back to my place with me."

"I don't do this," I glanced down at her, pleading. For what, I wasn't sure.

"That's okay," she reassured me. "I don't normally do this either, but I want you and you want me, so what's the problem?"

I looked down, feeling embarrassed. I'd never done this. That was the problem.

"Um," she giggled nervously. "Do you have a girlfriend? Is that what it is?"

I glanced up at her and she actually looked insecure. I didn't want her to feel that way. So I kissed her.

When I pulled back, I mustered up enough courage to answer her. "No, I don't have a girlfriend. Let's go to your place."

* * *

**Edward is so adorable.**

**Next update: 8:15pm CST**


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

I quickly paid the tab and Bella dragged me out of the bar with her. Fortunately, she only lived a couple blocks away, so we walked quickly to her small apartment. She lived on the second floor, and before I could appreciate her homey place, she attacked me with her lips. She pushed me in one direction and we kept falling into the walls. She giggled against my lips. We finally made it to her bedroom. She continued kissing me as she unbuttoned my pants.

"I've been thinking about doing this since you tied my shoe," she murmured against my lips.

"Not when my crotch was in your face," I responded in a husky voice.

"I wanted to punch you," she giggled, shaking her head. I growled and began kissing her neck and her laughter was replaced by a loud moan. She gripped my shoulders as I ravished her neck. She pulled back and pushed my pants and boxers down, exposing my erection, before pushing me onto the bed. She got on her knees and looked at me and then engulfed me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as she sucked and bobbed. She pulled back gripping me and licking the slit before driving back in.

"Jesus!" I hissed as I watched her head bob up and down. She hollowed her cheeks and moaned around my cock. I couldn't handle it. I wanted to push her back but the feeling was just too good. I knew I was seconds from coming. And it would be embarrassingly quick. She pushed her face down further until I hit the back of her throat. That did me in.

"Bella!" I shouted as I emptied into her. I felt her breath at my hips as she swallowed me. When she was finished, she moved back and grinned up at me.

"I guess I do like your dick in my face," she giggled.

* * *

**I just want to apologize for the delay on the chapter. I made a promise and hadn't even realized I didn't have that part of the story written yet, so forgive me, please? **

**I hope you enjoyed it regardless. Let me know!**

**Next update: 12pm CST**


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe how quickly things had escalated between Bella and me. I was laying on Bella's bed, exposed, with my pants around my ankles. I was still wearing my shoes for goodness sake. I frowned and immediately felt ashamed**. **

"Holy shit," I whispered.

I didn't do this. This wasn't me. I closed my eyes for a second as I feel the guilt consume me. I covered my face with one of my hands. I felt dizzy.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's soft voice. "Are you okay? Do you want some water?"

I moved my hand off my face and sat up to see her standing over me, looking at me with concern. She reached over and turned on the lamp.

"Yes, please."

She smiled warmly at me. "I'll be right back. Take off your shoes."

She left the room before I could respond. I wasn't sure if I should take off my shoes. I wasn't sure if I should stay here.

I stood and pulled up my pants. I glanced around Bella's room. The walls were a deep red, and there were books everywhere. It wasn't a very large bedroom, but she managed to fit two large bookshelves in it. I looked over at her nightstand and saw pictures of her smiling with other people. One that caught my eye was of her and a much older man, and she was kissing his cheek. I picked it up to take a closer look.

"That's my dad."

I turned to see Bella standing in the doorway holding a glass of water.

"I'm sorry," I set the picture down. "I didn't mean to go through your belongings."

"It's okay," she reassured me with a small smile. Holding the glass out, she walked over to me tentatively, as though I was some injured animal. "Here."

"Thank you," I smiled back at her. She was directly in front of me. All my liquid courage from earlier was gone. I gulped the water down.

"Why do I get the feeling you have never gone home with a woman before?"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please review!**

**Thanks :-)**

**Next update: 3:00pm CST**


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

I stared at the glass for a moment before deciding to be honest with her. When I looked at her, I saw nothing but calm patience in her eyes.

"Because it's true," I half smiled. "I told you before that I don't do this."

Bella grinned shaking her head and moving even closer to me. "I don't understand it. You're handsome and sweet. You could probably have any woman you want."

She trailed her fingers up my shirt. "But since you're not aware, women can eat you alive." I must have looked worried as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Edward, I plan on only making you feel good tonight. And I know you'll make me feel good." She glanced down at my shoes that were still on my feet. "That is...if you plan on staying longer."

Bella bit her lip and brought her gaze back to my face. This time, I could see that she really was nervous. Her actions weren't coy like in the bar. Knowing she was feeling the way I was only made me want her more. I was already hard again.

I took a step back, and she dropped her arms. I kicked off my shoes and smiled shyly at her. She raised her eyebrows and smiled wide before pulling me to her. She brought her lips to mine again, slowly, uncertain at first. When I placed my hands on her waist, she increased the pressure and urgency. She slid my jacket off my shoulders, and I let it fall to the floor. I felt her fingertips graze the skin underneath my t-shirt and she began pulling it up. I grabbed her hands and pulled back.

"What is your last name?"

"Swan," she responded breathlessly. "What's yours?"

"Cullen."

"Edward Cullen," she tested it out. I liked the way my name sounded on her lips. And so I let her remove my shirt.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review :-) **

**Lemons beginning at 7:00pm CST**


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

She ran her fingers up my abdomen and sighed. "Wow. I knew there was something great under that shirt, but this just exceeds my expectation."

"What?" I looked down. I worked out with Emmett but I thought I was rather scrawny.

"You're so sexy," she clarified in a low voice. Before I could respond, she latched her lips to mine again. Her lips were perfect. I felt her quickly undo my pants and put her hand in my boxers, grasping me. Despite the fact that she had just given me a blowjob, I gasped against her lips, and she took this as an opportunity to put her tongue in my mouth. I moaned and kissed her more forcefully than the last time. I was giving in and taking whatever pleasure she could give me.

She pulled back from me and quickly pulled her shirt off. I took a moment to appreciate her body. She had the smallest waist I had ever seen, but she was deliciously curvy. Her bra was strapless and blue, complimenting her pale skin tone. She was gorgeous. I wanted to feel her against me. I leaned down and gripped her from under the curve of her ass so she could wrap her legs around me. I lifted her up and began kissing her neck. "Is this alright?"

"Yes," she moaned. "Bring me to the bed."

I complied. It was difficult to keep my balance with my pants around my knees, so with her still attached to me, I carefully stepped out of my pants. Of course I tripped and fell onto her on the bed. She yelped.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to move off of her, fearing I had crushed her. She pulled me closer before I could pull back.

"I'm more than okay," she smiled, grinding her hips against mine and biting her lip yet again. "Take off the rest of my clothes. I want you."

* * *

**Lemony goodness.**

**Next update: 8:45pm CST**


	15. Chapter 15

**I made this one a little longer because I couldn't stop...**

* * *

**EPOV**

My eyes widened. "I-uh-okay." I brought my hands down to her shorts and unbuttoned them. She lifted her hips so I could ease the tight clothing down her legs. I flattened my hand against her stomach and moved up to her ribcage gripping her there. I kissed her again and she shifted against me again, causing me to growl. She gently pushed me off of her, and I frowned.

Did she not want me to...

She grinned at me, lifted herself up, and unhooked her bra. Then she pulled me back to her.

"Touch me, please." She murmured. I nodded shakily and moved my hand up further. I was hesitant, but she grabbed my hand and placed it on her breast. I looked at her, and she looked up at me with hooded eyes. "Please?" I moved my hand over her breast and lightly thumbed her nipple as she moaned. I tried not to smile at her appreciative response. Then, an idea hit me.

Before I could give it a second thought, I moved down and brought my mouth to her breast.

"Oh God!"

I snapped my head up at her. "I'm sorry!"

"No, don't stop! Please don't stop!"

I grinned and brought my mouth back down. I swirled my tongue around her nipple as she continued to moan. I was addicted to the sounds she was making, and so I continued. I could feel myself leaking from my cock.

Finally, she grabbed my hair and pulled me up to meet her lips. "Enough of that. I want you in me. Take off your boxers. Now." I clumsily moved off of her to take off my boxers as she removed her underwear. I watched her and almost came on the spot when I saw that she was bare.

Bare and glistening.

For me.

I wanted to taste her, but I could save that for another time.

Another time?

Did I plan on doing this again?

"Open the drawer on my nightstand and grab one of the condoms there," she demanded.

I looked over and pulled open the small drawer and found many condoms. I wondered briefly how often she did this. I grabbed one of them and ripped it open.

"Let me put it on you." I handed it to her, and she moved over for me to join her on the bed. She placed the condom over my tip and rolled it down. When it fully covered me, she giggled and straddled me. I could feel her heat through the latex and began breathing heavily. She was still smiling down at me as she slowly moved down over me, allowing me to enter her. She closed her eyes and gasped.

"Finally!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review!**

**Next update: 11:30pm CST**


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

Bella shifted, moaning. She was so tight. And so warm. She felt incredible. I gripped her hips, stilling her.

"Everything okay?" She looked concerned. Her hair had spilled over her shoulders in waves and her lips were swollen from...me. She looked like a vixen.

"It's been a while," I admitted, trying not to come immediately. I was grateful I had already ejaculated because otherwise I would have come as soon as I entered her.

"I'll be gentle," she winked and started moving. She kept to her word as she slowly moved up and down above me, using my shoulders as leverage. She brought a her lips to mine again every now and then, but I couldn't help but be mesmerized by her movements and facial expressions. Her eyes closed and lips parted forming an 'o' as I thrust up into her. She cried out.

"Yes," she moaned. "Do that again. Feels so good."

"Tell me. Tell me what you need me to do," I panted, knowing I was getting close.

"Ohh," she sighed. "Touch my clit."

I looked at her face which was contorted in pleasure.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, please. Make me feel good."

And so I did. I brought my hand between us and began rubbing. And the closer I got, the harder I thrust up into her. I kissed her neck, and she bit my shoulder, groaning loudly. I felt her walls begin to flutter and I had never, ever felt that before. I had never made a woman come while I was inside her. The thought almost brought me over the edge. I couldn't believe this beautiful sexy woman was going to orgasm because of me. Well, that was if I didn't come first. I rubbed harder, and I could feel the moisture from both of us.

"Please come," I begged. I grabbed her breast with my other hand and pinched her nipple. That did it. Her walls clenched around me as she cried out.

My name.

As I spilled into the condom, I felt victorious.

* * *

**I am hoping for some feedback for this chapter.**

**Next update: Tomorrow afternoon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

**"**Oh," Bella gasped as she fell on her back next to me. "That was incredible. Are you sure you don't normally do this?"

She turned to her side and lifted her arm so she could rest her head in her hand. I looked over at her and grinned. I couldn't help it. I felt amazing.

"I'm sure."

She continued to watch me with dark eyes. Her hair was messy but very sexy. I remembered when I would have sex with Irina, she would look at me in frustration afterwards. But she wasn't vocal like Bella. I didn't know what to give her.

"So..." Bella began, breaking me of my thoughts. "I'm pretty tired."

"Oh, yeah, I'll get going." I felt my face burning as I sat up. She grabbed my arm.

"No," she giggled. "You can stay. I was just letting you know that I might fall asleep in the next few minutes."

"Oh," I responded feeling like an idiot. "Well, still I should probably go."

I was suddenly feeling incredibly awkward.

"You really don't have to go, Edward Bella yawned. "You can stay and cuddle if you'd like."

"No, it's okay," I leaned over and have her a quick kiss. I grabbed my pants and pulled them up. "This was...amazing. Thank you."

She smiled sleepily. "You're welcome. Give me your phone."

I reached into my back pocket and pulled it out, handing it to her. She pressed a few buttons and handed it back to me. "Now you can call me. I definitely would like to do this again, Edward."

The way she said my name made me want to stay. I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. She wanted to do this again. "Okay."

"Really, you can just take your clothes off and hop back into bed," she closed her eyes. "We can do a repeat in the middle of the night."

I chuckled. I wished I could stay, but I had a long day ahead of me. "I'll call you, Bella."

Her lips twitched as her cheek lifted. "I hope you do. Good night."

She was asleep before I left her room. When I stepped outside into the night air, I couldn't help but wonder if I should have stayed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. **

**Next update: In a few hours ;-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

By the time I had gotten home, it was very early in the morning. As soon as I entered my bedroom, I faceplanted into my bed. I woke up to the sun shining directly in my face. My body ached**. **

I felt relaxed, but I also felt strange. I wasn't sure what to make of the situation that had happened last night...or well, this morning. Bella seemed perfectly content with what happened between us, and she wanted a repeat.

I groaned and looked at the clock on my nightstand.

10:37am.

"Holy shit!" I shot up out of bed. I searched for my phone knowing I would find multiple missed calls and text messages from Rosalie. I was supposed to meet her and my parents for breakfast.

Sure enough, when I found my phone under my bed, I had seven missed calls and text messages from Rosalie, and a message from Emmett.

Dude, Rose is pissed. I've been trying to stall because I'm sure you're at that chick's place having sex and all, but you gotta get here. -Em

I laughed. I wasn't afraid of Rosalie. I called her phone.

"Where the hell are you, Edward?" She yelled after the first ring.

"Relax, I overslept."

"No. We've been waiting for you for forty-five minutes. I needed to start baking for the housewarming party tonight. You have put me behind by forty-five minutes."

"Whatever, I'll be there in 15." I hung up the phone, quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth, and ran out the door to meet my family. I still smelled like the bar, but they would have to deal with it.

When I entered the restaurant, I ignored Rosalie's glare and my parents' questions about my love life. I was barely in the room. My mind was still a couple of blocks away from Quatro in a quaint little apartment that contained a pretty brunette.

* * *

**I will try to get in a few updates tomorrow, but after that I won't be able to update until Monday because I'll be in Vegas, baby!**

**-Bravery**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back! Missed you all! **

* * *

**Epov**

"So, Edward," Rosalie began while we headed out of the restaurant. My parents could tell something was up with me by the way I was acting. And the fact that I kept pulling out my phone and staring at the phone number. "Since you were late and put me behind, can you pick up the booze for tonight?"

"You still haven't picked it up?" I asked. I didn't understand how she waited until the last minute for everything.

"I had my day planned out accordingly, but you decided to be late, so can you please pick up the booze?"

"Fine, but I better be reimbursed," I mumbled. She smiled and pulled out her purse.

"Of course, dear brother," she responded, handing me her credit card. I went to grab it but she pulled it back. "Only the booze. Nothing else, got it?"

"Got it." I kissed her cheek and we parted ways-her heading toward her building to get ready, and me heading to the nearest liquor store. Unlike Rosalie, I did things immediately. I was still really tired, so I made a note to stop at a coffee shop for some caffeine.

I entered the liquor store that happened to be three blocks from the little restaurant we were at and grabbed a cart. I hadn't asked Rosalie what she wanted, but I could guess.

I stacked cases of beer into the cart, and was browsing the liquor aisle when I heard her familiar laugh.

Automatically, I whipped my head toward the sound of the voice and saw her with a tall man who was glancing down at her adoringly. I frowned. What was she doing over here? This wasn't near where she lived. Before she could catch me staring, I decided to act. I quickly grabbed a bottle of vodka and tequila and made my way back to my cart.

I set the bottles in the cart.

"Oh my God. Edward?"

I cringed at being spotted, worrying that she thought I was stalking her. It was awkward enough that she was here with another guy. Fighting the urge to run, I slowly turned around toward her. I forced a grin.

"Irina."

* * *

**Vegas is awesome. Have you ever been? **

**Reviews are like winning the jackpot. **

**-Bravery**


	20. Chapter 20

**Woo hoo! Already at chapter 20! Thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *

**Epov**

Irina was dressed in a tight pink shirt that said, "Shake It" and jeans that fell at her hips. If I didn't know her, I probably would find her attractive. However, I did know her. Seeing her made me want to vomit. She was a terrible human being. My thoughts were bombarded with images of her and those two men. I shuddered.

"How are you doing, Edward?" She asked cautiously. She actually had the audacity to look as though she cared. She had the gall to approach me. What was she expecting from me?

"Good." I stated. Apparently, one word answers were going to be what I offer in this conversation. I wanted to be gone. Away from this situation. Irina stood there, shifting her weight. What the fuck did she want? She smiled and turned to the man she was with. While she was telling him to meet her at the car, I pulled out my phone and typed out a message.

Call me now.

I hit send just as she turned back to me.

"Edward, listen," she pursed her lips. I narrowed my eyes at her. "I know I hurt you. But it really wasn't my fault. Maybe if-"

"Why are you talking to me?" I interrupted. "Irina...there isn't anything left to say. You're a cheater. I didn't deserve that. And from the sounds of it, you're blaming me. That makes no sense to me at all." I was surprised at how calm I sounded. "I really don't care what-"

Right then my phone rang. I held up my finger and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi...I just received a text from this number. Who is this?" My lips turned up.

"Hi Bella, how's it going?" I ignored her question. Irina began tapping her foot impatiently. I wasn't sure why she was still standing in front of me.

"Um...good?" She still sounded confused.

"Sorry I had to leave so early this morning." I hoped that was enough for her to recognize me. It would seem strange to Irina if I had to tell Bella who I was.

"Edward?" I grinned.

"Yes."

"Well, hello there mister," I could hear the smile in her voice. "I'm glad you called."

* * *

**Can I get a HELL YEAH for Edward creating Bella?**

**Next update 1:30PM**

**-Bravery**


	21. Chapter 21

**EPOV **

"You actually called me," I corrected her.

"That's because you told me to!"

I put my hand over the phone and mourned to Irina, "I've gotta take this."

I pushed my car past her as she huffed in irritation and stormed out of the store. I smiled victoriously.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She asked.

"You actually saved me from a very awkward encounter with my ex," I explained.

"Glad I could be of service," she replied dryly. "Was that the only reason you wanted me to call? To save you from your ex?"

Suddenly, I felt guilt and frowned. I didn't want to upset her. "Well, no. Not really."

"So then were you expecting a repeat of last night or something?" She asked pointedly.

Yes, I sure did. But could I tell her that? Would I offend her?

"Um, I-"

She cut me off by laughing. "Edward, I'm just fucking with you. Relax."

I felt my face burn. I began stacking the bottles onto the check out counter. I remained silent as she laughed at me.

"Although I would appreciate a repeat. That would be nice." I felt my pants tighten. Bella was quite the character.

She was so forward. I wasn't sure how to respond.

I handed over Rosalie's card as I balanced the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Edward? Are you there?" Bella asked. "Oh shit."

"I'm here. One second."

I nodded my thanks to the cashier and pushed the cart out of the liquor store. I glanced around for Irina to discover that fortunately, she left. I sighed in relief.

"What are you doing tonight, Bella?"

"Tonight? I have a party to go to, but after that, I'm free. Come over." Her voice has gotten husky. I pinched my nose with my fingers. I knew what she was asking, but was that something I could do? One time was one thing but a repeat? Well, that made me nervous.

"I keep thinking you've hung up on me," Bella interrupted my thoughts. "Would you like to come over tonight?"

I sighed in defeat. "Yes."

She giggled. "You don't have to. You sound like you've just signed your soul away."

Maybe I have. Maybe Bella is a sex demon tempting me.

I unlocked my car.

"I'll give you a call tonight, Bella."

"Sounds perfect, Edward. I can't wait to feel you-sorry, see you!" She laughed loudly. I almost dropped the phone. I could have sworn she did that on purpose.

"Uh...yeah. Have a great day, Bella. I will see you tonight." I hung up after she said goodbye.

Fuck. What was I doing?

* * *

**Next update: 4PM**

**-Bravery**


	22. Chapter 22

**EPOV**

When I got home, I was in dire need of a shower. I felt disgusting and still was in disbelief over the series of events that had occurred in the last hour. First, my slutty ex approached me, and then, I made plans for another booty call.

I winced at my own use of 'booty call'.

I turned on the hot water, and stripped myself of my clothes. As the shower began to steam up, my mind wandered to Bella and her long, slender legs, and sexy grin. I had to stop my thoughts as I felt myself hardening. I didn't want to disrespect her in that way.

But I was hard. I began to think of everything disgusting-from Emmett and Rosalie together to my parents together.

Irina and those two men were what stopped my erection.

I finished washing up and decided to take a quick nap when I realized how exhausted I was. About two hours later, I woke up and rushed around to get ready for Rosalie's.

When I arrived, Rosalie glared at me as usual, but thanked me for getting her booze. Her condo was awesome. There were three bedrooms, and two bathrooms all thanks to Emmett's and Rosalie's paychecks. This was like a small house.

There were many people present that I had never seen before and a few I had met. One of them was forcing us all to take shots. I had to admit, "the hair of the dog" works wonders. I felt better in no time. I also kept checking my phone for any signs of contact from Bella.

When I was feeling pretty good, I mosied on over to the furthest bathroom because the line for the first one (and the only one anyone knew about) was too long for me to wait.

I groaned when I pissed, relieving the pressure in my bladder. When I finished, I washed my hands and checked myself in the mirror. I tried to fix my hair, but figured it was no use when it kept popping back into its original place.

"I heard there's a bathroom over here somewhere," a voice whispered loudly from the hallway. The other person laughed. "Where are you going? Are you seriously ditching me for that hillbilly?"

I heard another voice mumble a response and footsteps lead away from the door. I walked out of the bathroom and bumped into the person standing there. My eyes widened at the sight. Her jaw dropped briefly before turning in a half smile.

"Bella?"

"Fancy meeting you here, stranger. Are you stalking me?"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**It is BEAUTIFUL outside. Thanks for reading. I'm going to play in the sun! **

**Until next time!**

**-Bravery**


	23. Chapter 23

**EPOV**

When I didn't answer, Bella laughed and walked right past me. She turned around and said, "Wait right here."

She shut the door and left me with my thoughts. Why was she here? Did she follow me?

I shook my head, knowing I was being ridiculous. How could she have known I was here?

I heard the toilet flushed and the faucet turn on, and I came to the conclusion that she was the fastest pisser in the entire world. The door flung open and she grabbed me by the shirt, pulling me into the bathroom with her. She reached behind me and locked the door.

"So, Edward," she whispered. "Do you think we can be quiet in here?"

I nodded and she brought her hand to my cheek. "I'm trying to figure out if you're shy or if your silence is part of your charisma."

"I don't have charisma," I admitted, looking into her eyes. Her smile faded, but her brown eyes were still light.

"Sure you do," she responded and kissed me. It began soft, but as we got more into it, it became more forceful. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she moved her hands behind my head. We were chest to chest and I could feel her breathing quicken against me. She reached down and began tugging on my shirt.

"Wait," I grabbed her hands. "Not here."

"It's okay," she spoke breathlessly. "I don't mind." She began to pulled my shirt up again.

"No, really, not here," I answered, thinking of how pissed my sister would be. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Um...ok."

Before we left, I needed to know what she was doing here.

"What are you-how-how are you here right now?"

She giggled. "My best friend knows the owner. I'm just a party crasher. You?"

"I'm related to the owner. Strange world."

She put her hand in mine. "Let's get out of here. My friend already ditched me for a guy with a Southern accent, so she won't miss me."

I grinned and snuck out with her before Rosalie could bitch me out.

* * *

**I know that people are reading from the views, alerts, and favorites, but I'm sad that I haven't been receiving much feedback :-(**

**Should I include more lemons or more dialogue? Let me know! **

**-Bravery**


	24. Chapter 24

**Epov**

"Okay, before we start this, I think we need to talk," Bella said in between kisses. My lips wouldn't stop meeting hers. I couldn't stop myself. Ever since we left the party, I couldn't take my hands off of her. The amount of time that had passed between the morning and this moment seemed indefinite. And I needed her again.

"Edward," she moaned. "Edward...Hey." She lightly pushed me back. "I need to talk to you about this."

Uncertain as to how to interpret her tone, I took a step back and rubbed my hand with my face. She giggled nervously.

"Sorry, I'm sounding clingy or something aren't I?"

She looked a little anxious, which confused me because I didn't think she sounded clingy at all. In fact, I had no idea how to interpret anything she said. She was an anomaly.

A very attractive anomaly.

I shook my head no.

"I just want you to know that I don't expect, like, a relationship from you. We can have fun." A sexy grin spread across her face. "But I don't share well."

She peeked up at me through her long eyelashes. Her dark eyes were expectant. I raised my eyebrow. Her grin faltered.

"Do-I-Edward, for safety reasons, I would prefer if you didn't do this with anyone else."

I smirked at her bluntness. "Yeah, I got that."

She smacked my arm. "I was beginning to think you were dense, you-" I cut her off with my lips. I pulled away and her lips were in a pout. "I get that you're charming and everything, but do not try to shut me up with your lips. I have important things to say."

"Really? It sounded like you were going to insult me." She didn't respond and began to unbutton my pants. My heart started racing as she pulled my pants down. "Bella..."

"Yes?" She was on her knees now looking up at me with an innocent expression on her face.

"Are we really doing this?" She knew what I meant.

"Well, I like sex," she mumbled, springing me free from my pants. She began to slowly stroke me as she continued speaking. "And I really enjoy sex with you, so why not?"

She spoke so casually that it was almost as though she was unaware she was giving me a handjob. It was painfully and deliciously slow. Torturous.

"I-um-Jesus," I hissed as she sped up her pumping, tightening her hold. Up and down. Over and over again. My eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"Yes, Edward?"

What was I trying to say?

"I...don't..." She pumped harder. I gasped. "Share...either."

I was surprised I got that out. She grinned. "Good."

Then she quickly replaced her hand with her mouth, bringing me all the way in, and began working me with her mouth. Hard. Seconds later, I was coming down her throat.

* * *

**And so it begins...**

**Quick note: For those of you reading Flash Forward, I haven't forgotten about that story. There will be an update this weekend; I've been delaying the inevitable - the story will be ending soon :(**

**Until next time.**

**-Bravery **


End file.
